Forgotten Truths: Book one of the Heroes of Warfang Trilogy
by PoeticDragon211
Summary: The land is restored back to it's original peace, and life is the same. Ignitus's death has left all in despair, but with the guidance of two young dragons, they will prevail through this darkness. But, Malefor wasn't the only evil in this world. The first of the Heroes of Warfang Trilogy
1. Chapter 1-The End of Darkness

Forgotten Truths

Book one of the Heroes of Avalar Trilogy

Chapter one: The End of Darkness

The sun rose up over the peaks of the snow-topped mountains in distance, for what seemed the first time in a million years. Its everlasting glow covered the world in a welcoming embrace as it shined off the dew on the waves of grass blades and lakes. The citizens of Avalar were all gathered on the edge of a cliff, staring at the world as it's insides fixed itself, and to their knowledge, with Spyro and Cynder still inside. Sparx scanned the skies, awaiting the two dragons to come swooping down from nowhere, just barely making the blast of the fixing insides. However, no such sign came to him, and he bowed his head in shame. He should have gone with them, but it was too late now. A tear fell down his cheek as he sniffled.

"Oh Spyro… buddy. It's not fair. It's just not fair… I'd do anything to bring you back. Anything at all." Sparx started to cry a little more, silently as to not attract unwanted attention by the rest of the melancholy group. Sparx looked back up to the bright blue sky: not a cloud, nor dragon in sight. The sun shone brightly into Sparx's eyes, causing him to squint and put his hands above his eyes to shade them. Even though with his partially covered vision, he could see something in the distance. He opened his eyes more and made two distinct figures in the sky, coming towards them. Sparx, took one last look then shouted with glee.

"SPYRO! They did it!" Sparx shouted pointing at them. The rest of the inhabitants looked in the direction the glow bug was pointing, and soon found the same two figures, bringing new hope to their hearts. Sparx could not take it anymore as he rushed off to them, flying as fast as his wings could carry him. Soon he saw the reflecting sun off of Spyro's purple scales as he raced towards him. Spyro and Cynder could now see the welcoming committee formed on the cliff side.

"We did it Spyro! The world is saved." Cynder said with glee, doing little flips and twirls in the air.

"Yep," Spyro began as he laughed at what she was doing, " the land is safe once again. Thank you Cynder." Cynder stopped her happy tantrum to look at him.

"For what?" Spyro just gave her a raised eye ridge.

"For helping me. You could have left, yet you stayed. I thank you for that." Cynder blushed and nodded a welcome to him. She looked back in front of her, and then gave a puzzled look.

"What?" Spyro asked.

"What's that?" She pointed. Spyro followed her claw that was extended to see something coming their way. Then out of nowhere the bright light got closer and started hugging Spyro's muzzle.

"You crazy, purple, thing you! You did it!" Spyro laughed at this. He didn't think Sparx would miss him this much.

"I missed you too Sparx. Did everyone make it too safety?" Sparx pulled himself off his brother and hovered in front of the now stopped dragons.

"Yeah. They are all accounted for."

"Nice job Sparx." Sparx nodded, then looked over to Cynder. She kept her promise to make sure Spyro was safe. Sparx flew over to her.

"Cynder…" Sparx said. Cynder tensed up for an insult, but was shocked at what came instead, " Thank you." Cynder's jaw dropped. Never had she heard those words from him, especially to her.

"Oh, ugh, it was nothing really." Cynder said still shocked. Sparx smiled and rushed to hug her too, Cynder was dumbfounded, but not only that, Spyro's jaw dropped as well. Cynder cleared her throat and looked over to Spyro who just chuckled and shrugged. Sparx let go of the embrace and smiled again.

"You're not so bad… for a she-dragon." Cynder chuckled.

"You're not either for a… annoying lantern." Sparx, completely oblivious to the comment went back to Spyro.

"Spyro! Terrador is awaiting you down there. Let's go! I'm sure everyone would like to thank you, and stuff." Sparx then began to take off, then suddenly stopped. He flew back to Cynder.

"Don't you tell anyone I hugged you. OK?" Cynder zipped her lips with her claws and crossed her heart. Sparx, satisfied with this, then flew back down to the ground.

"You're going to tell everyone aren't you?" Spyro said smirking.

"Maybe later. Let's go." Cynder acknowledged and they both flew back to the ground after Sparx. As soon as they reached the cliff, they were bombarded by congratulatory comments and thanks. Cynder felt awkward receiving so many thanks. She always thought everyone hated her for what she once was, but now, its like that never happened. Like her past is gone and she can forget about what happened before. But she knew, deep down, that her memory will never vanish. No matter how hard, no matter how much she tried to rid it from existence, it will always be there to haunt her. But right now, was the time to celebrate. And everyone knew that nobody could throw a better party than Sparx.

Last year, on Spyro's birthday, he had the whole dragon temple decked out with party streamers, wicked good music, and tons of food and drink. Though Spyro and Cynder only drank water during these parties, for they didn't know what was "intoxicated" or not. Cynder could only imagine what Sparx had planned for this event.

"Spyro, Cynder… I feared the worst." Terrador said remorsefully.

"It's fine Terrador. Everything is safe now." Spyro assured.

"And darkness is conquered." Cynder said walking forward to speak.

"Well done young dragons! Well done, indeed." Cyril said out loud.

"I just knew you would do it. No one believed me, of course, but I knew." Volteer babbled on. Spyro and Cynder giggled to themselves at this; even Terrador hid a smirk. But the laughter was silenced when Cyril spoke up.

"Ignitus? Where is Ignitus?" Remembering what had happened before, Spyro's smile faded away, and he hung his head in dismay.

"He…." Spyro tried to speak, but the words would not come out.

"He's gone. He sacrificed himself for our safety through the wall." Cynder spoke out. She would not let Spyro have to say such words. Terrador cursed under his breath, Cyril hung his head, and, for once, Volteer had nothing to say. Even Sparx was hiding a few tears. The entire valley seemed to fall quiet when Cynder said this. What were they to do without their leader? Where would they go? Spyro wiped away a tear as he looked up to the guardians.

"Spyro… let us return to the dragon temple." He turned his attention to Hunter, leaning up against a small boulder.

"Can you take the rest of the citizens back to Warfang, then meet us at the temple?" Hunter nodded his head and motioned for the rest of the dragons, moles, and cheetahs to follow him back through the tunnel to Warfang.

Then entire trip back to the temple seemed to go by so slowly. Spyro was lagging behind the bunch a little bit, due to his sad state. Cynder stopped her flight path, and after a brief moment, redirected it back to Spyro.

"Spyro? Are you ok?" She asked him when she reached his side. Sparx was on the other side of him, also trying to cheer him. Spyro had no response, and Sparx gave a clueless shrug to Cynder.

"Come on Spyro. Please speak to me?"

"Theirs nothing to be said!" He growled.

"He's gone. And theirs no bringing him back." Cynder indulged his tone and continued to comfort him.

"I know.. but he would want us to carry on.. for him. Together…. We can restore this land to it's former glory. I'll stand by you through anything that evil can throw at us." Spyro, still a little sad, looked up to her. They had stopped moving now, and were just hovering. Sparx, feeling a little awkward now, came up with an idea.

"Ok guys so you know your way back to the temple, right? I'll just ugh… catch up with the others. See you guys there." Sparx then took off while the two were still staring into each other's eyes.

"Cynder… I don't want you getting hurt. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you." Cynder felt a rush of warmth run through her body. Her heart sped up and she tried so hard not to blush.

"Why?" Cynder asked, awaiting the answer she longed for so long now.

"Because… I…" Spyro was getting choked up now.

"Yes?" Cynder lead him on.

"Because… I…" Spyro took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"I love you." The words of extreme power passed his lips and floated deep into Cynder's heart and soul. Her heart was beating at a million beats a minute. She blushed immensely and smiled. She looked away from him, embarrassed for what her face was doing. Spyro, with his tail, dragged her face back to look at her. He took her paws in his, and said it again.

"I love you Cynder." Cynder grabbed is paws in hers as well and giggled. She started crying and with a smile she said;

"I love you too, Spyro." Spyro also smiled and blushed a little bit. Spyro leaned in to give her a kiss on her cheek, but instead, Cynder twitched her head and caught Spyro's lips on hers. Spyro was surprised, but didn't end the kiss. They felt the world twirling around them; they felt butterflies in their stomachs. As soon as they ended the kiss, Spyro closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He opened his eyes to see Cynders beautiful, emerald eyes staring into his amethyst eyes. Spyro let go of all remorse, for right now, was the start of something greater. The start of something not even the worst of all evils could break up. The love of two young dragons, destined to complete great things together. It was like part of a prophecy. A prophecy that was never told before, and one Spyro and Cynder had to create on their own.

Back at the dragon temple, Terrador was pacing outside back and forth. Sparx was waiting for the two dragons to appear in the sky, but to no avail.

"Where did you see them last?" Cyril asked him with a raised eye ridge.

"Cynder stopped to comfort him, and while that I followed you guys. They were just talking about what happened. That's it, I swear!" Sparx said. If he was good at anything, he was exceptionally good at lying. Cyril sighed then looked back up to the sky.

"Terrador, what are we going to do about Ignitus? It has left the citizens in despair. It has left us with no leader. It has…" Terrador silenced Volteer from rambling on more.

"It is a tragedy yes. But when have we not felt like this before? Things like this happen… and we must work our best around them. As for our leader, I'm not sure." Sparx then came in.

"What about Spyro? That was what Ignitus was training him for right?"

"Yes but we're not sure we can trust our salvation with a teenage dragon." Cyril said.

"Hey! That teenage dragon… is a hero. He saved this world from destruction. Him and Cynder, whom I thought was always going to be evil for the rest of her life, but I was wrong. She promised me something, she promised all of us something. That she would return Spyro to us, and now that he is here, we should embrace that fact. Spyro is ready for this, and not even that, but a dual leadership is called for and the second seat belongs to Cynder." Sparx said. Cyril looked at Terrador. Terrador took a deep sigh.

"For once, Sparx, you're right. Spyro deserves this honor, and not even that, Cynder also. From this day forward, Spyro and Cynder are the co-ed leaders of Avalar. We will give them the news when they get here."

"How do you think they will react to this information Terrador? What if it's too much for them?" Volteer asked concerned.

"They can handle it, believe me." Sparx assured him.

"But what if they can't, Sparx? This is a big responsibility." Cyril said. Sparx stared him straight in the eye.

"You will never know responsibility the way Spyro and Cynder do. They could have given their lives for this land, and we would have honored that. I know I've been selfish before, but right now is the time we have to prepare for evil if evil is to occur."

"Evil is gone Sparx." Cyril argued.

"Evil… is always here." Sparx said getting closer to Cyril's face.

"Truer words have never been spoken, Cyril. You know as well as I that we are never safe in this world. There are always creatures and forces that could attempt to overthrow us at any time." Cyril admitted defeat to the dragonfly's argument, and Sparx flew away from him out of his face.

Just then, Spyro and Cynder came flying down and landed in the courtyard with them. They both looked around to see the others staring at them.

"Are we in trouble?" Cynder said with a sigh.

"Far from it young one. Come with me into the room of the vision pool. I have something to tell you." Terrador then started walking into the temple.

"About what?" Spyro asked.

"About responsibilities. Come." Terrador looked back to wait for the two, and as they walked by him, they all walked into the temple, leaving the rest of the guardians and the dragonfly outside to wait.

~PoeticDragon


	2. Chapter 2- A New Responsibility

Chapter two: A New Responsibility

The dragon temple was very quiet indeed, aside from the chirping birds outside and the pitter-patter of mice running along the stone floor. The temple was exactly as Spyro had remembered it: the dragon statue that lowered into the floor was still in it's same place and the temple was still breaking apart slowly due to old age and the damage done by the war. There were numerous scratches and missing tiles along the floor. It broke Terrador's heart seeing this, although he would never show it. The temple to be such a peaceful place, full of baby dragon eggs and a school for those they taught. The field over looked by the temple balcony used to be full with lush, green grass blades. Now it was a desolate wasteland. All grass was gone, and dried streaks of blood littered the ground. The temple would never be the same again, but they all had to learn to live with it. The sun was starting to go down, and an aura of red, orange, and purple filled the sky. Thousands of stars littered the sky, along with several shooting stars that flew across. It was night like this Cynder liked most. She loved looking up to the stars, closing her eyes, and scrunching up her nose to make a wish. She never got her wish, of course, but she always wished for something different each night. She would never tell Spyro or Sparx or anyone, even though they would sometimes hear her. One time she wished she could be a normal dragon, and to make it come true, Spyro and Sparx had a big party for her when they were young. She almost cried of excitement and all night Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx partied all night long. It's been so long since anything good happened before the death of Malefor.

Spyro and Cynder followed Terrador into the room of the vision pool, and circled around it. Terrador stood on the far side of it as Spyro and Cynder spread out a bit on the other side. The circling green water seemed to flow in an endless loop as the dragons stood above it. The door closed behind them and the candles in the room seemed to die down, leaving the dragons in a room of dark.

"Spyro. Cynder. I have an urgent matter to discuss with you." Cynder gulped as Spyro discreetly fidgeted his paws in the darkness.

"Yes Terrador?" Spyro said through a mouth of nervousness. Terrador straightened up tall and spoke again.

"As you all know, the death of Ignitus is highly unfortunate." Spyro again slumped his head.

"But on a different note, this has left our kind in want. We are in need of a leader. Someone who could make the decisions for the people. Someone who could lead our armies into battle when necessary. Though… we are not sure who to elect." Spyro and Cynder looked at each other an then back to Terrador.

"Well… who has the most experience in military tactics?" Terrador thought for a moment.

"No one was better than Ignitus, but other than him, I was."

"Then why can't you?" Cynder asked him.

"Because I am too old to lead a civilization. Believe it or not, Ignitus was many years younger than I." Spyro did not know this. He thought they were all the same age; maybe they were like close friends or something. But he never thought that the four guardians would be younger or older than the others.

"Then who's the youngest guardian?" Spyro asked quizzically.

"Ignitus was the youngest. He just barely fit the age requirement to have this job."

"But why would age matter? I'd think that a older dragon would be a wiser dragon." Cynder said. Terrador smiled.

"Yes, young one, but age plays a very important part. If a dragon leader is young, then he or she would be able to lead for longer. If we had a bunch of old dragons, like myself, then this world would not be in order. At least not permanently."

"Well, then, who do you think should take this role?" Spyro asked.

"I wasn't very sure who. But your brother, Spyro, gave me an idea." Spyro and Cynder looked at each other, then slowly looked back to Terrador.

"Who?"

"He had an idea for a co-leadership… for you and Cynder." This was like the blunt side of a tail blade to their face. It came out of nowhere to them, and even more, they had no idea how to lead a government.

"Terrador… I ugh… I don't know what to say." Cynder began.

"I do. We are mere hatchlings to this world. How do you think that we can rule something a million times greater than us?" Spyro argued. He did not want this job! It would only give him and Cynder more stress to deal with. Plus, they would not have enough time for themselves or each other.

"Spyro, please understand. We need you now more than ever. You must realize that you are the youngest, and most capable dragons to do this job. Of course, we'd have to get the councils' permission." Spyro sighed and shook his head.

"I can't Terrador. I know that you need me and I'm flattered believe me… but you've got the wrong dragon." Just then Cynder nudged him, then bobbed her head towards the wall, indicating that she wanted to tell him something in private.

"Excuse us." Cynder said, leading Spyro over to the wall.

"Spyro… what are you doing? This is what you have been training for."

"But I can't do it. I'm just not ready."

"You are stronger than any dragon in this world. You are the only one that can command every single element we know of, and even then you have mastered your hand-to-hand combat. How are you not ready?" Spyro looked down.

"Because we won't have time for us." Cynder picked his head up.

"We'll be fine Spyro. Please, don't throw this away because of me. You know this is what you want. Now go for it!" She said trying to get him enthusiastic. Spyro sighed then walked back to Terrador.

"Terrador… we accept." Terrador gave another smile.

"I don't know what you said to him Cynder, but you seem to have changed his mind somehow." Spyro forced a chuckle as he glared at Cynder. All she did was smile and stick her tongue out.

"So when do we start Terrador?" Spyro asked the earth guardian after breaking his glare from Cynder.

"Not for a while young one. We still need to convince the counsel of your worthiness to this task."

"But… we just saved the world! Why would they deny us this privilege?" Cynder asked a little hurt.

"They are going to be very grateful for that. But that trouble is done and this new one is different entirely. We will go to the dragon city tomorrow to bring up this idea, but even then it will take weeks, even months, for their decision to be clear. Cynder stamped her paw annoyed, but Spyro took a relived sigh. They had time before they had to carry out this responsibility. Terrador laughed at Cynder's display.

"Don't let this trouble you young dragoness. You, and Spyro, will have your chance do great things as Ignitus did. And Cynder…" Cynder looked up at Terrador.

"It is about your past." Cynder then hung her head in shame.

_Here it comes._ She thought.

"I talked to the council, and they have made a decision. That decision, is to forget all crimes you have done in your past." Cynder was shocked. She looked up, her eyes wide open, her eyes starting to water.

"What?" Cynder asked him, hoping he said what she thought he said.

"You are here by repented of all your past crimes. Never shall you have to endure rude comments and glare. Now and forevermore, you are not seen as your former self, but what you are now." Cynder started laughing and crying at the same time. She couldn't hold in her happiness so she turned to face Spyro and attacked him with a massive bear hug. She let go of him to let him breathe, and then looked up at Terrador.

"Thank you! Thank you so much Terrador!" Terrador gave her a nod with a smile on his face, but then his face went serious again.

"I hate to break such a happy moment, but there is one other thing I must tell you about." Cynder stopped laughing as well, although her smile was still pasted on her face.

"What is that?" Spyro asked.

"When you destroyed Malefor, what happened? Did you kill him?" Spyro and Cynder both looked at each other, with her smile faded away by now.

"Yeah… well kind of. The spirits came and took him." Terrador lowered his head, then brought it back up to look at them.

"I thought you said you killed him."

"We did… well we saw him die." Cynder objected.

"No, he was returned to the spirit world. The same realm where he was brought back if he was brought back once, he can be again."

"But… how?" Spyro asked, worried.

"Malefor had more than Cynder for minions. He has many other dragons that could bring him back. "

"Then we'll have to defend the soul plate. We need to keep the minions of Malefor away." Cynder stated.

The soul plate is what they called the floating platform where the realm was an entrance to the spirit realm. This is where Cynder brought Malefor back, and where Spyro saved Cynder from her torment.

"You are correct Cynder. We have alerted Chief Prowlus and his cheetahs to meet Malefor's minions if they do try to have him return."

"Do you really believe that they can hold them off long enough for it to matter? I mean, I trust them as much as you, but they are a broken army. Their loss was great in the war." Spyro stated.

"Young dragon. Although what you say is true, I have faith in their ranks. They can hold their own, and in times like this… that is sorely needed." Spyro and Cynder nodded, for they knew how strong the cheetahs were.

"That is all I wanted to tell you. Just be warned: If everything does not go as well as it is planned… then there will be another war. And Malefor will not show mercy this time."

"Mercy? He never had shown mercy towards us." Spyro said.

"If you think about it, he did. He could have destroyed us long before Warfang was attacked. He was toying with us."

"That's putting it mildly isn't it?" Cynder put in.

"Spyro, please understand, these are troubling times, and the people need heroes. They need dragons they can look up to. For when Malefor returns, you and Cynder, will need to act before he does. Every time he returns to the Spirit realm, he gets stronger as he returns here. Next time you cross him… kill him. Do not let the spirits take him." Spyro looked over to Cynder, who nodded back.

"Alright Terrador. We're ready. I'm not going to need to prepare a speech will I?" Terrador chuckled.

"Most likely yes you will. You need to say words the people will remember. Something that will give them hope.

"Perfect." Spyro said under his breath. Cynder giggled and looked back to him.

"You'll do fine, Spyro. Just say what you need to say." She said looking into his eyes.

"Ok… I'll try." Terrador nodded his head.

"Spyro, Cynder… no one besides us here at the temple can know about this. World-wide panic is not what we want." Spyro nodded his head.

"Then… you two are free to go. Get some rest." Spyro instantly agreed as he yawned, showing off his white, sharp fangs, then smacking this lips afterwards. The two dragons left the room, and retired down the hall to their rooms.

"What do you think will happen?" Cynder asked Spyro as they walked down the narrow hallway.

"I'm not sure. But trouble is brewing, Cynder, and soon we will be the only ones that can stop it."

"You're right." They soon came to Spyro's room, where Cynder was to leave him to go to bed. Their bedrooms were right down the hall from each other. Ignitus had them share different rooms for… specific reasons.

"Goodnight Spyro."

"Goodnight Cynder." As Cynder was walking down the hall, Spyro caught her head with his tail, brought it to his, then gave her a small peck on this cheek.

"Awww Spyro!" She said, blushing red like a rose. Spyro smiled then as they both said bye and goodnight again, they left for their beds and found peace in a world of dreams.


	3. Chapter 3- An Evil Reunion

Chapter three- An Evil Reunion

As always, the soul plate was quiet, except for the noise emitting from the portal to the spirit realm. A vast nothingness spread as far as the eye could see except for floating bits of rocks and frequent streaks of light flowing through the sky. It was peaceful… maybe too peaceful. The purple stone floor that spread out throughout the plate, splattered with various cracks and missing pieces. A barrier was put up around the portal, letting no one in or out. Chief Prowlus stood at the top of the wall, looking out to the portal. It seemed to whisper to him. Telling him that trouble would be coming. Telling him to leave while he still could. His red cloak blew in the wind, along with his fur and blue, linen shirt. He shivered as a cold chill ran down the back of his spine, and then took an uneasy breath. He turned around, leaving his back to the portal.

_Don't turn your back on ME Prowlus! I know what you fear…._ A strange, almost inaudible deep voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What do you want Malefor?" Prowlus hissed. Somehow Malefor was able to communicate telepathically to him. His power was returning…

_Only to return to say a proper farewell to your heroes. I do miss them so…_

"Over my dead body."

_Don't make promises you aren't willing to keep… you stole something from me… or… someone…_

"Cynder is under the protection of the Avalarian council and we will protect her, even from you."

_RETURN HER TO ME!_ His voice seemed to echo throughout the plate, for the rest of the soldiers also heard him.

"She is not an item that can be won. You lost your chance to redeem yourself. Now be gone hell-spawn!"

_You must choose your next words carefully… for if you choose wrong… they will be your last…_ Just then a shadow covered the entire platform, leaving the soldiers to draw their swords and keep their fear to themselves. The shadow lowered into the ground and started to move into one big blob. It began to morph into something else… a creature of complete evil.

"Fire at will!" Prowlus screamed to his archers, leaving them shooting the blob with hundreds of arrows, but they either missed or got absorbed into the black figure. The arrows stopped flying and the figure stopped growing and morphing. Everything went silent for a very long moment, but then the figure released a blast of pure dark energy that destroyed the ground where the soldiers stood. They were all running and trying to get up to their feet, only to get shot once again by the demon. Flying soldiers went everywhere, flying off the side of the cliff or falling back to the ground dead. Prowlus gasped and looked at the total destruction this one… thing… has caused. A massive, black paw appeared out of the darkness and was brought down on several soldiers. Then another. Then another. Then another. Two wings protruded out of the dark, and lastly a massive head with piercing red eyes and five sets of horn running down its neck.

"Dear ancestors… what is that?"

_THAT… is Aryll. The terror of hell. The pitch black dragon who enforces madness, despair, and death..._ Aryll continued killing and destroying the cheetah battalions, then focused on Prowlus. He reared up on his two legs. Showing just how tall this dragon was. He was the hugest dragon Prowlus has seen, easily five times as large as Terrador. Aryll fell on his front legs and released a blast of dark magic at the wall. Prowlus jumped off the wall just as the energy hit it, sending the entire side of the wall to the ground. Prowlus got to his feet and trembled at the power of this dragon. It walked through the rubble of the wall to the portal, and presented a purple gem. A gem that could release malefor from his spiritual torment.

"NO!" Prowlus shouted as he drew his sword and charged the dragon. Noticing this, Aryll whipped his tail at him, sending him back against a wall. Prowlus crashed to the floor and tried to get up, but to no avail as he fell back to the ground.

_You see Prowlus? You're not the only ones who have allies. I had much more than Cynder in my arsenal, and now, when I return, I will call upon them… to reek havoc across the world, and kill the famous purple dragon, and his traitorous wench! HAHAHAHHAHAHA! _Aryll put the crystal inside the portal, and the it opened.

"No…" Prowlus said weakly. Out of the portal opening, a figure walked out. A tall, dark purple dragon with huge horns. He walked over to Prowlus and stopped by his side.

"You must choose your words wisely, Prowlus." And with this he walked away from his crippled body. Prowlus struggled to get to his feet; he had to warn Spyro and Cynder. He was pushed to the ground by a massive paw, and he looked up to see Aryll's piercing red eyes staring into his soul. He gave a sickening smile, and with an added amount of energy he crushed Prowlus beneath him, and left his body there to decay along with the soul plate in time.

Spyro woke up in a cold sweat, screaming, breathing heavily, sweat beading down his face. He wiped his face with his paw, and was shaken when a paw rested on his shoulder. He spun around to see Cynder with a worried look on her face.

"Spyro? What's wrong?" She asked worried for him. Spyro grasped her paw in his and tried to calm down.

"Prowlus… he's… he's dead." Spyro said in between breathes.

"What…?" Cynder asked after a moment of silence.

"He's dead. And Malefor… he's back. One of his servants freed him." Cynder started to tear up in fear. She gave Spyro a hug, and tried to keep herself calm as well.

"It was just a bad dream Spyro. Everything is fine." Spyro also started to tear as he held onto her for life.

"It seemed so real… like I was actually there."

"It's ok. I'm here. We will have to tell Terrador about this. See what he thinks of it. But… please. Try to sleep?" Spyro pushed away from her a little bit to look in her eyes. He gave a faint smile, and lay down on his bed.

"I'll be right down the hall, ok?" With that she left the room and walked down to her room. Spyro closed his eyes slowly, putting his head down on his pillow.

_It was so real…_ he thought to himself.

_It was real, purple dragon. _Spyro's eyes shot open, and he got up and spun around the room. He could never forget that voice, the voice hat haunted his dreams as well as Cynder's.

_Don't try looking… I'm not there… yet._

_ What do you want from me? _Spyro answered.

_Nothing you're willing to give; I want what's mine… the black dragoness._

_ You will never take her… not while I'm still breathing. _Malefor laughed at this. His deep, blood-curdling laugh.

_Believe me, that can be arranged. But I'm not the one you should be worried about… _

_ The black dragon… who is he? _Spyro was trying not to yell, scratching his claws against the wooden floorboards.

_You had the dream. You tell me…_

_ Get out of my mind! Now!_

_ Or what? You'll torch me? Freeze me? _

_ Don't give me any ideas. _Again Malefor laughed.

_Young dragon… I would LOVE to see you try… _

_ We did once… we can do it again. And this time… I'm going to kill you!_

_ Wow… I almost believed you. But if you've got the nerve… try me. _Spyro could not take this anymore. He thought he was going to explode if he held it in any longer.

"Get out of my MIND!" He shouted. And just like that Malefor's voice was gone, and Spyro could hear Cynder coming down the hallway.

_Crap. _Spyro thought to himself, smacking his head with his paw. Cynder came around the corner.

"What is it with the screaming?" Cynder asked a bit annoyed. Spyro chuckled. She did say that she was down the hall if he needed her. Sparx, being a deep sleeper, was still snoozing in a hanging from the ceiling.

"It can't wait till morning. I heard him."

"What?"

"No time to explain now. We need to tell Terrador. NOW."

"But it's so early. He's going to be angry." Spyro's smile went away as he started for the door.

"Better now than later." He ran out the door leaving Cynder thinking to herself, but then decided to follow Spyro out the door to Terradors room.


End file.
